Heaven's Devils
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: A fanfic, starring me and friends, who discover someone got murdered, and it's up to them who it is... Review me please!!


Heavens Devils  
  
Rating: Mainly PG, maybe a bit of PG-13 Description: All seemed peaceful, until fate decides to make everything go wrong. Warnings: Murder, betrayal, and that's sort of it. Author: Nia Jin Fanfic type: Drama  
  
A person is sitting in a dark room, typing something into a computer. All that can be heard is the ticking of the letters, and so now and then the wind from outside. But then, slowly the door creeps open, and a mysterious figure walks in. Having not noticed the newcomer, the person keeps on typing. Slowly, this newcomer's hand reaches out and.flips on the light switch. "Man, Lauryn! How can you work in the dark?" The one called Lauryn turned around on her chair to face another woman, who she happens to know. "Hello NJ, how's it going?" "Not too well, 17 and I got into another fight." "Again?" "Yep." "Well, you can bet he's going to call you back again. You guys have a really funny relationship." NJ nodded with a grin. Lauryn rolled her eyes and went back to her typing. Just then, another person knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi guys!" "Hi Vicky!" NJ responded. "Guess what, I finally convinced Trunks to go out on a date with me!" "You did?" Lauryn said. "But wasn't he going out with this woman, what's her name again." "Yeah, he was, but you know what I did?" Vicky told the rest in an evil sort of tone. "What?" They curiously asked. Vicky's face all of the sudden brightened up. "I told a lie! I said that this woman drank out of toilet bowls!" Lauryn and NJ both had sweat drops on their heads. "And he believed that!?" Lauryn said. "Well, no, but then I asked him if he wanted to go out with me, and he said yes." "Whatever." "So Lauryn, what are you doing? Oh you're looking at the Son's family website again!" "Give it up Lauryn." NJ said. "He's married to Chi-Chi, no way you're going to get him. Lauryn sighed. Just then, someone barged in, followed by someone else. "I just can't believe it!" "Ever heard of knocking the door Molly?" Vicky said. "I just can't believe it! I just happen to walk over to my desk, and then I find this Videl flirting with Gohan! She knows I like him! How can she do this?" "Hey, she's tried to get my boyfriend too, she just wants to get what the others have. Well, how are things going with Yamcha, Janna?" NJ asked. "Excellent, I haven't got really much trouble with him, like you all do. But I can't help getting the feeling that he's just using me to show off in front of Bulma." "Oh, he can't do that, you know how Vegeta thinks about it." "Yeah." Lauryn snickered. "He pretends to be a big bully, but he's a jealous little child." "By the way, has anyone seen James? He was supposed to give me a photocopy, remember?" Vicky said. "He's downstairs fixing dinner, after all, it was his turn to do it." Molly said. "Oh yeah, let's see how he's doing." They all rushed downstairs. It was evening and they all stayed in rented apartments in a flat. They all had jobs at the Capsule Corp. to pay the rent, and every night it was someone's turn to cook, except on Sunday, then they would either have take-away or leftover. Other exceptions are when having guests over, or fancy restaurant dinners. When all arriving at the spot of where they want to be, an Italian aroma filled the whole room when they opened the kitchen door. James was busy cooking spaghetti. "Wow, I'm surprised!" NJ said. "For what?" Janna asked her. "Well, that he can cook and I can't!" "Oh yeah, I remember the last time, it took us almost a whole day to get the stain of the roof!" "Well, I'm not the greatest cook myself." Lauryn said. "Dinner's ready, and I have to admit, it looks good!" James said. "I'll believe it when I taste it." Vicky told him. "Oh, besides, I still need that photocopy for work." They all sat down, on a table where everything already had been set up. Just then, the main door opened. "Man, it's cold outside!" "Working again guys?" "You can say that again." "Why are you so grumpy Misty?" "Hah! Bulma made us work until our boots would drop off! She's sweet, but sometimes.Aaron pass me that bowl" "And if it weren't for Trunks, we would still be there." Aaron said. "See, Trunks is so sweet." "Knock it off Vicky." Molly joked. As they were chatting, they started to eat, when the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" said NJ. "Hello, with NJ!" "Quick, I need you guys to come to my place!" "18? What's going.?" All the people at the table looked at NJ. All were wondering what was going on, so NJ put her on the speaker. "Look, I came home, and I discovered something awful.Krillen is dead!" "WHAT! But, how." "That's awful!" said Lauryn. "Oh my." Molly said. "You know who the murderer is?" asked James. "Y-yes, I think so." "If I were you, I'd shoot him at once!" Vicky said. "Well said!" Misty said. "Well, who was it?" Aaron asked. There was a pause, and then 18 spoke again. "Well, it was.Trunks."  
  
All sat there, stunned, at the answer that 18 had just given. The first one to stir was Vicky. "WHAT! IT CAN'T BE! TRUNKS IS NOT A MURDERER!" "Vicky, settle down!" As Janna tried to still a raging Vicky, who started to look like Chi-Chi when she is angry. "Are you sure it's him?" NJ asked. "Why don't you guys come over and see for yourselves?" Was 18's response. "All right." The next moment they drove over to 18's house in one of those flying cars. It was foggy, so it was wise for them to stay low to the ground. But they almost hit some people who were walking. Luckily, the car didn't skid too much. "Why don't you people watch where you're driving!" "Yeah!" Molly looked outside. "Lisa? Claire?" "Hey, it's you guys!" Lisa said. "Where have you two been?" "Oh, we got invited to Goten's house for dinner!" Claire said. "And I came along to tell her that Goten did like her all along." Claire blushed, as the people in the car giggled a bit. "Well, come on!" Lauryn said. "Hop in! Something has happened at 18's house!" It didn't take them long for them to arrive at the spot of destination. The police were already there, taping the place up with those plastic yellow bands. Police cars were everywhere, with an ambulance in the middle. 18 was outside, looking rather miserable. "Look, there's 18, poor girl." Said Lauryn. "Why don't you and James go comfort her? Look, the whole Son family is there too." NJ said. "They are?" Molly said. "In that case, I'll come along as well." "Me too!" Said Claire, as they went over to them. "I see the rest over there." Said Janna. "Wait a moment, I want to see why 18 accused Trunks of murder!" "All right, let's go over to her then." NJ said. "We're going to the other guys!" Janna said as she ran off with Aaron, Misty and Lisa. Vicky and NJ headed to 18, who seemed to be talking to James only, for the others were keeping the Son family busy. "So 18, tell us, why do you think Trunks did this?" NJ asked 18. "Where is he anyway?" Vicky questioned while she looked around. "He's over there, being questioned by the police." 18 pointed. "I was just minding my own things, when I walk in seeing Trunks standing over Krillen!" "What? But how." NJ started to say. "I swear, my husbands throat was cut through, and he had his sword in his hand! And there was blood on it!" "I still can't believe it." Said Vicky. "There's Trunks, maybe he can tell his side of the story." James pointed. Trunks walked over to them, and 18 shifted away from him. "Come on 18, I swear, it wasn't me!" "Trunks, what were you doing near Krillen anyway?" Vicky asked. "Well, I was just coming over for a visit, seeing as I hardly ever do that. The backdoor happened to be open, so I went in and closed it for you. Just as I walked into the room, I saw Krillen dead and hanging from the roof. I couldn't get the rope off with my hands, so I used my sword instead. Just then, 18 came in." "Ha! I thought you knew not to mess with police cases, for evidence might be destroyed! Liar!" "18 calm down!" James said. "Why don't you go freshen up? I'll come with you if you want." "That's sweet James. Come along." They walked inside. In the meantime another conversation was going on at the other side. "I think it's terrible for her." Janna said, as she put her arms around Yamcha. He didn't seem to be listening; he was looking at the Briefs family. Janna got annoyed. "Hey! Stop staring at Bulma! If you still like her, then what do you need me for!" "Oh! I'm sorry Janna! No, I'm not staring at her, I'm more worried." "What do you mean?" "Look, Bulma and Vegeta are fighting again." "That's not new." "True, but this is a whole lot worse." Yamcha pointed at them, and it seemed he was right. This was not just any of their quarrels, they were really mad. Lisa, Aaron and Misty tried to stop them. "Please, calm down!" Aaron said, holding down Vegeta. "You're scaring us, what's wrong with you people?" Misty asked, not used to these kinds of fights between couples. "Look woman! I told you he's responsible for his own actions!" "How could you? He's your own son!" "This is going to be tough to solve." Lisa sighed. Meanwhile, inside the house, 18 came out of the bathroom. "Well, are you ready to go." James started talking, but then got a shock seeing 18 was a whole lot happier than just now. "Eh.18?" "Look, James, You're a nice boy, and let me tell you something, I don't really care for my husband." "Y-you don't?" "Please! He just was someone I just had to repay, and then get rid off. But I'll let you in on a little secret, promise you won't tell?" "Ehm.no, guess not." James answered nervously. 18 giggled, then pulled James quickly to her. "You see." She whispered in his ear. "Trunks didn't do it." "N-no?" "I know who the real killer is." "Who?" "I'll tell you."  
  
"It wasn't me." 18 pushed him away, pleased to see the startle on his face. "What? Do you really think that I was going to say that it was I? Really, I'm not that stupid." "But you said you knew who the killer was." James said. 18 tilted her head a bit and looked at him. "Yes, I told you the truth, I know who the killer is. I also know that I wanted to get rid of my husband, and someone was willing to do it for me." "Who?" "Wouldn't you like to know? He told me that he would protect me from any harm, for he cares. The fool, I pity him. Oh, and you!" 18 pointed at James. "You keep your mouth shut, or I'm going to have to go after you." He gulped. "I think I've got to go now. Bye!" James rushed out of the door, wanting to get out her sight at once. 18 grinned, went to the kitchen, and cut an onion, making her eyes get tears in her face. "Oh, *sob* my husband, *sob* how could they! HA! Yea right." Outside, the Son family and friends were having a conversation. "I'm telling you, Trunks didn't do it!" Gohan said. "I believe you, Gohan, we all do. But the police have taken him away now, so we can't change their minds now." Molly said. "Hi all!" They turned to face a policewoman, who also happened to be a friend. "Katherine! How's work?" NJ asked. "Oh, not too bad. I can't believe it. Trunks Briefs arrested for murder!" "We're trying to see if we can clear his innocence, can you help us?" Goten asked. "I'll see what I can do, but for now, I just have to follow orders. Have to go!" Katherine waved them goodbye. "Bye! Oh Goku, why don't you help the police clear up the mess in the house." Chi-Chi said. "Can I help too?" Lauryn asked, rather eagerly. "Sure, although I wouldn't even want to go near it." Goku and Lauryn went into the house, police swarming all over the place. "I feel sorry for Krillen, don't you?" Lauryn asked Goku. "I don't." Lauryn stopped and stared at him. "Huh?" "You heard me, I don't feel sorry, really. We may not show it, but we've had some heavy rivalry between us." "But, you can't be serious." "Oh, yes I am. In fact I'm glad he's gone, bragging about his wife, about the place he lives etc. I was getting tired of him." "Goku! You're not suggesting that you." "No, I didn't kill him, but I sure would have if someone didn't go ahead of me. Maybe he killed himself; I suggested that he'd do that. 18 is a pretty woman you know, man would want to kill Krillen for that." Lauryn stared at him, and then slowly walked away from him, which turned into running. This was just so creepy. Meanwhile on the other side, Bulma and Vegeta had stopped fighting, but they weren't talking to each other. Vegeta wished to be left alone, but Misty remained. "What are you still doing here woman?" "Look, at least apologize to Bulma, she's having a near-heart attack!" "I already told you, I don't care. She's been on my nerves for too long." "Bulma is a nice woman, don't you see?" "Maybe, but I'm a royal prince, I could get anyone to be my wife!" Misty looked at him, wondering if she maybe, just maybe. "Even me?" Vegeta looked at her and gave that evil smile. This woman seemed to have feelings for him. "If you do like me, how would you like to get rid of Bulma?" Misty gasped. "No! I couldn't!" "I expected you would say that. I could, only the rest wouldn't like that. You know, I hate everyone! Especially 18! She made a fool of me once!" "You were fighting her, she probably attacked out of self-defense." "I don't believe it! Just sometimes, I wanted to get revenge on her, hit her where it would really hurt, not physically, but more, mentally." "Like, kill Krillen?" "That would have been a good option." Misty looked at him, and then decided to leave him alone. Things could go wrong if she started to ask some serious questions. Meanwhile, Yamcha was walking Janna over to the car. "Are you sure there are no other women you like?" Janna asked. "Now, now, that isn't a question for you to ask." "I still would like to know." "Look, Bulma's pretty, but she left me, and Chi-Chi doesn't seem like a good choice. 18's pretty too, and rather tough." "Yamcha? Yamcha!" Janna yelled, making him wake up. "Oh, sorry!" "You seem to rather be fond of 18. Or is it just because she's pretty?" "Well, a lot of men would kill for a girl like her." Janna stared, surprised at his answer. "But don't you worry Janna, everything is going to be fine." He put her in the car and flew off, waving goodbye. Janna watched him as he went off, but then realized something. She shouted at him in the air. "Hey! You didn't answer my question!" But Yamcha was too far off to hear her. Meanwhile, NJ was on the phone. "Don't you think it's terrible, 17, your sister's in tears!" "I think she should be happy!" 17 said, over the phone. "What?" "Look, I knew from the start that that monk was no good for her. Trust me, she's better off without him." "17, what are you saying! That you wanted him gone? D-did you kill him?"  
  
"I wish! But not in this case, someone's ahead of me. I can tell you one thing, I bet my sister is just pretending to feel awful." "That's what you think. Oh, I got to hang up, I'll see you later." She closed her mobile and went over to the others. The whole non-fighter gang met each other in the car. "Okay, so what have we got?" NJ asked. "Well, if you ask me, it's someone who has protected her, with exception of Krillen." James said. "But how can that be? Everyone hated her." Molly said. "Well, Yamcha seems rather fond of her, but I think that that isn't his problem, he's really hiding something from me." Janna said. "Yeah, and so is Trunks! I know, because I was talking to him when you all were busy. He's not making sense, so he's not telling the whole truth." Vicky told them. "18's got something to do with the murder, that's for sure." Lisa said. "And Vegeta is also acting really strange." Misty said. "And so is Goku." Lauryn said. "I suggest we drive home." Said Claire. "Yeah, it's best if we think about it first." Aaron said. They drove home. The next morning everyone woke up groggily. They didn't get much sleep, having spent most of the night at 18's house. But for some strange reason, they managed to get up and go to work. Aaron was off on a trip in Singapore, so they all got to say goodbye before he left. It was a busy place as usual at the Capsule Corp. People were running around bringing letters, telegrams, etc. When sitting down on their desks, they saw Gohan heading towards them. "Gohan!" Molly said cheerfully. "What's happening?" "You'll never believe this, Vegeta and Bulma broke up!" "WHAT!?" They all said. "It's true, they got into a heavy fight. Unfortunately they're not the only ones. My parents also didn't get along, mom wouldn't cook breakfast for dad, and he even agreed with that!" "Wow, must be some fight!" Lauryn said. "Oh and my dad wants to talk to you Lauryn." "Me?" Yeah." Oh, okay." She quickly walked off, wandering what Goku wanted to discuss with her. "Oh James, I forgot, I still need that photocopy!" Vicky told him. "Oh, yeah! Come with me, I remember leaving it in Yamcha's office. "By the way, where is Yamcha?" Janna asked. "Oh, he hasn't shown up yet, don't worry, he'll probably be here." NJ said. Well, better get going, bye all!" Gohan said. In the meantime, Lauryn headed over to Goku. He was standing there, obviously waiting for her. "Why did you ask me to come?" Goku looked at her. "Look, I'll get straight to the point. Chi-Chi and I, well, let's say things haven't been going so great. And I was wondering, you like me so much don't you? Let's go have dinner together sometime, let's say, tonight?" Lauryn gasped. "But, your wife!" "Don't worry about her, yesterday I saw her hanging around with a young man, and she didn't seem to regret it." "Well.okay, I suppose." Lauryn said, not really liking the idea. On the other side of the building, Misty went to have a chat with Vegeta. He seemed to be in deep thought. Misty coughed. Vegeta looked up. "What do you want?" "Well, I heard about what happened between you and Bulma, and I want to say that I'm sorry." "Oh really? Well, I don't need your pity. She threw me out of the house, but she didn't take away my job though." "Oh, well, if you need something to eat, I can cook for you at my place." She blushed when Vegeta looked at her surprisingly. "In that case, I'll accept your proposal." At the same time, while the most of them were busy working (and chatting), someone walked in. "Trunks!" Vicky said. "Why are you here? Didn't the police hold you in custody?" "Yeah, but they had to let me go, lack of evidence. And besides, I wouldn't want to miss our date, now would we?" "Look Trunks, we're going to have to ask you something." Lisa told him. "Tell us what happened at 18' house." "Look I already told you." Trunks started. "No, Trunks!" NJ interrupted. "The whole story, not what you want us to believe." All looked at Trunks, who seemed to be stuck. "What, well, I, you see, I, well.I can't tell you." "Why not?" Asked Claire. "I just can't, alright? When it is really necessary I'll tell you." "Oh alright. Where's your little brother? I want to talk to him." "He's over there." Trunks pointed. Claire headed there at once. "Come on Vicky, let's go." "Okay Trunks. Bye guys!" Vicky waved. "Bye! Well, he didn't help us very much." Lisa said. "Oh look, Misty's returning." "Hi guys, do you think I can invite Vegeta over?" "Vegeta? What for?" NJ asked. "I feel sorry for him, and wanted to prepare him some food." "Oh fine. But better eat in the living room, we'll eat in the kitchen." "What? But I don't want to!" Molly protested. "It's just for one night, I hope. Just as long as he doesn't cause any trouble." NJ said, casting a glance at Misty. "Speaking of trouble looks like Janna, Vicky and James are having one." Lisa pointed. They looked at the direction of where Janna, Vicky and James were standing. It seemed they were having a problem with the office door of Yamcha. "I cannot believe you don't know which key is the one to Yamcha's door!" Vicky said. "I'm sorry, you'd have trouble to if you had a whole bunch of keys! Oh look, here we go!" He opened the door, and the three of them went in. Janna switched on the lights. What they saw had a different effect on all of them. Vicky gasped, Janna let out a high-pitched scream and James nearly fainted.  
  
"What's going on?" NJ said as she walked to Yamcha's office. "L-l-l-look!!" Vicky pointed. NJ gasped. In front of her was a corpse, blood smeared everywhere, it seemed he was stabbed from the back. It was Tien. "Janna, call the cops!" After a while, police cars surrounded the whole building of Capsule Corp. All were standing outside. "Great. Twice the police in two days! We've made a record here guys!" Lauryn said. "The killer has struck again! Now what!?" Janna said in despair. "We'll find out who it is. Janna, I need you to go talk to Yamcha, I'm afraid he's got something to do with this." NJ told her. Janna nodded. Meanwhile, when night fell, Vicky was waiting at a table at a fancy restaurant, called La Chez Derriere. Trunks had said that he would freshen up at his house, and then go and meet her. He was late. Then, Trunks came running in. "Sorry I'm late." "Aren't you always. Did you have trouble with your mother?" "A little. She is still upset about the decision of putting dad out of the house. But forget about that, how was your day?" "Nothing out of the usual, really. Did they hurt you at jail, Trunks?" Vicky asked playfully. Trunks grinned. "Don't worry, they didn't." Vicky smiled, but then took a stern face. "Trunks, I really need to know what you were doing at 18's house." Trunks sighed, and understood that Vicky wouldn't leave him alone unless he gave her an answer. "Look, I'll tell you. But you have to realize, that you could be in danger once I tell you this. And it is best not to tell anyone else, all right?" Vicky looked at him, questioning. But then she nodded. "All right then. I did tell the truth when I said I headed to 18's house for a visit. As I came in, Krillen was dead and hanging, but the murderer was still there. And 18 was there too. She was watching. You see she picks my sister up after school, because my mom is too busy. She told me that if I would tell the police about her and the murderer, she'd kill her!" "But that's blackmail!" "Yeah, but what choice did I have? I agreed and the murderer left. But I don't think it's just the 2 of them. They're working together, but one of them is the murderer." "Well, we can rule out 18 now. I saw her at Capsule Corp. today, I think I ought to go talk with her, or at least, one of our group probably will. But why didn't you tell Bulma about this?" "I tried! But I think she's too worked up about Vegeta, she didn't really hear me." "Weird. Usually a mom's first priority is her children." "But let's not worry about that now, let's have dinner." "Okay, but I can't help thinking about." She was cut off when Trunks pulled her closer and entangles her in a deep kiss. Meanwhile, at the apartment, Vegeta was sitting at a table, which was romantically decorated with flowers and candles. "I cannot believe that humans do so much work just for some dinner." Vegeta grunted. "Okay!" Misty came in rather cheerfully. "I know you saiyans eat a lot, so I made a big steak, large fried chicken, salad and fried rice. I can always make some more if you want." Vegeta just looked, and started to fill up his plate. Misty sat down as well. They both started eating, Vegeta more than Misty. They didn't say a word. Misty kept glancing at him, but Vegeta always stared back and Misty would look the other way. It went like that the whole evening. Vegeta was standing up ready to leave, and Misty was clearing away the dishes. "Well, that didn't go the way that I wanted it to." Misty muttered to herself. When done, she walked to the door, waving him goodbye. After a few steps, Vegeta stopped. He wondered if what he wanted to do would be a good idea. "Oh well, I've done it to Bulma, how bad can she be?" He said, and walked back to her. Misty looked confused when Vegeta gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Blushing furiously, he left. And Misty went inside, rather dazed. During that time, Goku went to pick Lauryn up from the flat, and they went out. But things didn't go as they seemed. First, it wasn't a fancy restaurant, like Lauryn had thought, for they couldn't afford to go to one. Next, they both seemed to get the tickles, for both of them just kept on laughing. In the end, it just seemed like a wonderful night. Drunk of humor, Goku brought Lauryn home. "So, did you have a good time?" Goku asked. "I sure did." "I'll ask you out again sometime. Just don't expect me to take you to a fancy place, I haven't got much money on me and." "Oh, just kiss me you fool." And Lauryn and Goku were held in a warm embrace. A perfect ending for a perfect evening. But, the night wasn't so perfect after all. Janna decided to go have that talk with Yamcha, seeing as he was hiding something. Then, her mobile went. "Hello?" "Janna! Quick, you've got to come to 18's house right now!" "Yamcha? What's wrong?" "Look, I knew who the murderer was! I've been stupid! You've got to help me! You see, it waAAH!" "Yamcha? Yamcha!" Janna yelled. Silence. At the double she took a cab and headed to 18's house. Arriving there, and having paid the cab, she opened the door. There was Yamcha, on the ground. "Oh Kami no." Janna begged, checking his pulse. Thank heaven, he was still alive. But there lay a puddle of blood beside him. There was another person, who wasn't as lucky as Yamcha, for that person had a long slit in its neck, where blood was spilling out. As Janna moved to get a better view of who it was, she gasped.  
  
In an instant she grabbed her mobile, and called the others. They were all at home at this time of night. James picked up the phone. "Hello, with James!" "James! Quick, gather everyone including the police to come to 18's house!" "Again? Janna, what's wrong?" "Well, Yamcha has been knocked unconscious, and, well, 18 has been killed!" "WHAT!" Before they even realized it, they were back at 18's house again. And this time the police had no one to arrest. "This is really beginning to puzzle me." Katherine said. "Yeah." Lisa said. "First Krillen, then Tien, and now 18!" "How's Yamcha, Katherine?" Janna asked, after having been questioned by the police. "He's doing fine, they brought him to the hospital. I need to speak to him when he wakes up, I think he knows a lot more than we do. "BTW guys, where are Molly and Claire?" NJ asked. "Oh, they're at the Sons house. I already called them." Lauryn said. Meanwhile, at Goten's house, Goten and Claire were busy chatting. "This is a real mystery. Who killed all these people? And what's the connection?" Claire said. Then Goten got an idea. "Claire, I just thought, you said that James said that this person wanted to protect 18? Well, I recall, Tien was the one who helped her when Cell wanted to absorb her!" "That's pretty logical, but he's dead! So it can't be him!" "Who says?" Gohan said as he walked in with Molly. "What do you mean Gohan?" "Well, we had talked about this topic too. We first thought it was 18. Well, that is, before she was killed. Then we suspected Tien. He got killed too. Same thing with Yamcha, but he got knocked unconscious. I don't think the killer is working alone. What have these 3 murdered people in common? What's the motive to kill them anyway?" "I believe, that the first one was killed for a main reason, and the rest either as cover-up or connection to it." Molly said. "But we need to discover the reason first." "That makes a lot of sense." Claire said. Meanwhile, the others were back home. Lauryn was working on her computer again. It seemed that there was a problem with it. "What are you doing Lauryn?" Misty asked. "I've got a bug in the system. It's really annoying." "Hey, wait stop! Look where your computer has brought you!" They were looking at a site, which had 'CC classified' on it. They realized what it is. "This is from Capsule Corp. We're not allowed to look in here!" "Hey, we're employees too. Let's see. Bla bla bla nonsense nothing new yadayada oh my." "What?" "Look! It says here that another company is trying to take over Capsule Corp." "Ooh, I bet the managers are not happy with that!" "Yeah, but it says that this company was owned by Krillen!" They sat silent, and then called everyone together. After an hour or two, they had a meeting. "Okay. Krillen, Tien and 18 have been killed, and Yamcha knocked out" Lisa said. "The killer needs a motive to kill Krillen." Claire said. "We have that motive. Misty and I discovered that Krillen was trying to take over Capsule Corp." Lauryn said. "Whoever the killer is must work at Capsule Corp. itself!" Misty said. "The killer is not working alone, that's just not possible." James said. "The other two must have some connection with Krillen. 18 for instance wanted to get rid of him." Molly said. "But what's Tien got to do with Krillen?" Vicky asked. "Not with Krillen, but with his wife, 18! He tried to protect her from Cell, remember?" Katherine said. "But that means.there isn't one killer, there's more of them! It's just that one of them is the brain of the whole situation!" "Well, we are a lot further than we used to be." Katherine said. "I suggest we all stop for now, and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll check out Capsule Corp." They agreed. The next morning they were working again in the usual building, except for Katherine, who went to check on Yamcha. But then Bulma came in. Someone was with her. "Okay all! This is Theresa! She's new here, so I suggest we all be nice to her." "Hi Theresa, welcome to the group!" Molly said. "Thanks." She said. After having introduced everyone, they went back to what they were doing. It seems Lisa was busy making something. "What are you making?" Vicky asked her. "Oh, here look! Friendship brooches!" "They look nice. Who are you going to give it to?" "I'll show you. Vegeta! Goku!" They responded Lisa's yelling by coming over to her. "What is it?" Goku asked. "Look, I made these nice brooches for you two to wear. I know you two are having a hard time, so I thought to give you something I made." She pinned on a small broche, shaped like heart, in the color purple. In the middle there was a small gem. It looked pretty. "There! All fixed." Lisa said with a smile. "Thanks Lisa!" Goku said. "Yeah, what he said." Vegeta grunted, not really pleased with it. Lisa seemed to be happy, so she went back to her work. Then the loudspeaker went. "Will Lisa, Theresa, Vegeta and Goku please head to the main office!" "Got to go!" Said Theresa. At that point, 17 walked in. Waving hi to the rest, he walked over to NJ. "Hi girl, how are you doing?" "Oh, just fine, I'm still puzzled about this murder." "You know, this reminds me of a good book I read. There was this person, who first killed someone, then had to get rid of the rest, because he didn't want the others to get a share of the money, it didn't end so well for him though." NJ suddenly sat up. "Holy. I know who the murderer is!" She yelled. "Really, who?" Lauryn said. "Quick, Vicky, Janna, Misty, Lauryn, come with me! The rest of you, warn Katherine! We've got to stop the guys from going to the main office right now!"  
  
The 5 of them ran to the main office, in the hope to stop the others. They arrived there. "They're already inside, what's going on NJ?" Vicky asked. "Look, the murderer is inside this office, we have to save them!" NJ opened the door. They went in. Inside were Lisa, Theresa, Goku, Vegeta and.Bulma. "Bulma?!" Vicky, Lauryn, Misty and Janna said in unison. "What's going on here?" Bulma asked. "I'll tell you, listen to this." NJ said. "In the beginning, we discovered that Krillen was killed, and whoever that was protected 18. Yamcha knew who it was as well. As I recall, Tien was the one who protected her from Cell. I think Tien killed Krillen. But then, something happened. 18 didn't want Tien to stick around with her, and I remember seeing 18 on the day Tien was killed! So, 18 must have killed Tien! But then, she got murdered too. Seeing that she was together in a clever scheme to kill Krillen, she probably did something to anger the main murderer. Maybe she got greedy, for it seemed Krillen ran another company which was about to take over Capsule Corp. Maybe she wanted more than half of it. Anyway, result, she is now dead. Then it hit me. It seemed likely that the person didn't want to get rid of Krillen just for money, but to save the company. That kept me thinking of Trunks. But then I remember Vicky told me that Trunks was being blackmailed by 18." "I had to tell her about it, sorry Trunks, wherever you are." Vicky told herself. "Trunks told his mother, which would be you Bulma, but you didn't seem to care. Now that's really strange. After all, a mother should look after her children. And, most important, you are the one who owns the Capsule Corp! After all, Trunks is going to own it, but he isn't yet! You set up Tien and 18 to kill Krillen, and then you killed them! Just for the sake of money!" Vegeta gasped. "Bulma, is this true?" "Please! A very nice story, NJ, but where's your proof?" Bulma asked. "In your attempt to kill 18, Yamcha discovered you. You tried to kill him by hitting him, but he's still alive. He's our main witness and your downfall." Bulma looked at her with an evil glint in her eye. "Very good, but unfortunately, you won't be able to tell it to others." Janna snickered. "What do you mean? You're outnumbered Bulma, it's nine against one!" "I don't think so." The four of them turned around, only to see Lisa and Theresa with guns in their hands, pointing at them. "Yikes! But, how." Misty asked. "Easy, for the money." Theresa said. "You still don't stand a chance, Vegeta and Goku will take you all out!" Lauryn said. "Wrong again!" Lisa said, pushing a small button. Suddenly the brooches started to glow and the two of them didn't move anymore. It seemed that it has send some pulses, which tranquilized them and now couldn't do anything anymore of free will. "These two will help us get out of here. Vegeta, Goku, I want you two to fuse into Gogeta!" Lisa told them. And that they did. "Answer me one question, Bulma. How were you able to travel so fast from one place to another when you can't fly?" Janna asked her. "Theresa?" Bulma asked her to answer Janna's question. "One word: Raditz." "Goku brother?" "Yep. I revived him with the dragonballs, and he helped us out quite a lot. He's outside, waiting for us so we can get away." "Enough chit-chat!" Bulma said. "Let's go!" They ran outside the building, taking the stairs on the side of the building, which were used when there was a fire. "Quick, we've got to stop them!" Misty said. "Okay, Lauryn, you try to stop Gogeta. Misty stop Lisa, Janna stop Theresa and Vicky Raditz. I'll go after Bulma. And get help in the meantime!" Immediately they did as NJ asked. NJ ran after Bulma, who had climbed to the roof. She turned around facing NJ, pulling a gun out of her bag. "Stay back! Or never see your friends again!" She started to walk slowly backwards, unaware of what was behind her: the edge of the roof. "Look out behind you!" NJ warned her. "Yea right, like I'm going to fall for that old triAAAAH!" "Bulma!" NJ ran the edge, only to see Bulma lying in a heap on the floor, being surrounded by other concerned people. That was the end of her. She went back to check on how the others were doing. It seemed that Lauryn had succeeded with help form the others to take the brooches from Gogeta and to separate them. And Misty had gotten Lisa. But it seemed Lisa was saying something else than before. "Look guys, I swear it wasn't me! Here, this is one of those brooches which controlled me!" They had a look at it. It was the exact brooch Goku and Vegeta were wearing, and she did seem like she didn't mean it. "It's okay, Lisa, we forgive you." Misty said. The rest agreed. Lisa was happy that they believed what she said. But when the others were not looking, she got an evil smile. Her plan had worked and they didn't know it. "Vicky, Janna, have you gotten Raditz and Theresa?" Lauryn asked. "No, they must have gotten away." Janna said. "Darn. Oh well, this murder is solved." NJ said. "Hey guys, guess what!" Vicky told them. "What?" "Trunks from the future is here!" "Oh cool, let's tell him about what happened here!" After having had a long chat, Trunks headed back to the future, and told his mom the whole story. "It's amazing! And then it seemed the present you fell down and got herself killed!" "Wow, that's some story Trunks!" "I knew you had it in you to kill the androids!" Trunks said before going off to polish his sword. Bulma grinned. He looked for a snack first, while his mother was making dinner. She held up a long knife, which she had been using to cut vegetables. "Hmmm, I wonder." She said to herself, looking at Trunks and thinking of the androids, while an evil glance sparkled in her eye.  
  
THE END?  
  
Please review me!!!! 


End file.
